Y como si de amor se tratara
by Genee
Summary: Una historia de amor que acaba, dos amigos se unen para que continúe y al final terminan enamorados por su más grande pasión. Un Taiora con mucho Mimato o ¿un Mimato con Taiora? La amistad y el amor se ponen a prueba.


**Aprovechando mi tiempo libre y que ando en esos días de amor y felicidad publicaré este OS de Amor… So, esta historia es del Mimato, aprovecharé de subir uno, ya que no lo he hecho.**

**—.**

**Lo de Siempre, Digimon está secuestrado por la Toei y no me lo quieren dar (Akiyoshi se ha ido y ya no regresaran)**

**Ah La canción primera es de (no sé) pero es el opening de Digimon Adventure. La segunda canción es de Michael Jackson. ( ****I Just Can't Stop Loving You**) **Sin embargo está en español (no puedo dejar de amarte) y no, no es esa** cagada de Glee u.u

**—.**

**PD: para no hacer OoC, tuve que ver el capítulo 11, 14 de Digimon Zero two x.X (Las apariciones de Matt y Mimí) y Me di cuenta que Matt no es tan "Lobo solitario" a pesar de todo es muy buena onda así que aquí lo verán diferente a otros Fisc en donde plantean su orgullo más grande que su gran corazón y preocupación por sus amigos.**

**El Fic tiene un trasfondo, está enfocado en Tai y Sora, pero los protagonistas son Matt y Mimí. **

*.*.*

**Y cómo si de amor se tratara.**

~~~..~..*..~..~~~

El tren se alejaba, más y más. Él salió corriendo en un intento de poder verla aunque sea unos segundos más. Ella lloraba pero mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro y dejándose ver a través de la ventana se despedía de quién había sido su mejor amigo desde siempre. El final del camino había llegado, ya no quedaba por donde correr y tubo que detenerse, el tren se había ido con Sora en él dejando todo atrás. La miraba marcharse, melancólico y con el corazón suprimido, estático con ambas manos de lado, apretando al final sus puños por no poder hacer nada para evitar que su padre se la llevara.

¿Qué derecho tenia él?

En ese momento Sora era más suya que de su mismo padre, que la veía por momentos. Había sido ÉL quien la acompañaba hasta su casa luego de la escuela. Era él quien asistía a sus partidos de tenis, a sus prácticas. Era él quién le sonreía a diario y la miraba hacer lo mismo, limpiaba sus lágrimas cuando estaba triste. Era él Taichi Yagami, quién la había cuidado y protegido por más de diez años, desde aquella vez que se conocieron en el jardín de niños cuando ella lo invitó a jugar fútbol y muy sorprendido aceptó, desde ese día habían sido inseparables y hoy casi un extraño en la vida de su hija él, Haruiko Takenouchi, era quién se la llevaba sin más, arrebatándola de sus manos.

Sintió que pronto se largaría a llorar, pero una mano tocó su hombro. Él dirigió sus ojos chocolates ahora muy oscuros hacia el dueño de aquella mano, era su mejor amigo Matt, quién le dibujaba una sonrisa de "todo estará bien". Melancólicamente sonrió intentando imitar la sonrisa del elegido de la amistad, pero solo logró un aspaviento desolado y abatido.

Decidió hablar con calma y voz apacigua —Viejo… —cualquier cosa que le dijera, seria en vano, su amigo sufría y solo lo haría feliz verla regresar—. Vayamos a casa, te llevaré.

Tai volvió su mirada al frente, al horizonte en donde hace un momento había rodado el tren, suspiró y se dio media vuelta donde pudo observar a sus demás compañeros mirarlo, tal vez hasta con lastima en sus ojos o tal vez igual tristes por la partida de la pelirroja. Caminaron e intentaron darse ánimos entre sí. Él evitó el contacto con los demás y se marchó rápido del lugar, su tristeza se transformaba en rabia, rabia por no poder hacer nada y sería mejor irse que hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera lamentar.

Matt lo miró partir y suspiró, tendría que recorrer un gran camino para superar todo esto con Tai.

* * *

~~~~..*..~~~~

Habían pasado algunos días, a pesar de la partida de la pelirroja la vida continuaba y eso lo sabían todos, bueno, casi todos.

Estaban platicando amenamente en el patio trasero del colegio debajo de un gran árbol que proporcionaba una fresca sombra y los cubría del sol. Era el último año para Tai y Matt, pero, para Deivis, Kari, TK era su primer año en la secundaria, el segundo para Yoley.

—Yo siempre he pensado que Garurumon es más fuerte que Raidramon —Comentó Yoley.

—¡¿QUÉEEE?! —Se apuró en contestar Deivis, quien se elevó del banco en donde estaban y señaló a la de pelo morado—. No te atrevas a decir eso. Todos saben que mi Riadramon es mejor.

—Chiquillo insolente —Repudió Matt, tomando a Deivis entre sus manos y frotándole la cabeza con una sonrisa de malvado. Pero en broma.

Los demás chicos comenzaron a reír. Pero sus risas desaparecieron cuando vieron venir a Tai que los miraba con el semblante totalmente serio.

Se decían llamar sus buenos amigos, incluso su hermana lo decía y ahora reían como si nada, como si Sora nunca hubiese existido, como si hubiese razón para reír.

El castaño los miraba, subiendo y bajando las pupilas de sus ojos, los miraba de arriba abajo. Luego fijó su mirada en Matt, para luego revirar sus orbes chocolates y seguir de largo si tan siquiera saludar. Los chicos se miraron entre sí y fue inútil poder seguir riendo, sus rostros se oscurecieron. Matt salió tras el moreno a pasos rápidos.

Lo había buscado por todas partes y al fin lo veía, estaba sentado en una de las gradas del campo de fútbol de su secundaria. Tenía en la mano una bolsa de papel en donde se encontraba su almuerzo.

Lo miraba sin saber si comerlo o no, es que siempre lo intercambiaba con ella, con su mejor amiga que extrañamente adoraba la comida de su madre. Levantó la mirada al escuchar los pasos de alguien, era Matt.

—Ey viejo… —Saludó— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sin ánimos espetó —sí, solo… —Solo que sus ánimos estaban deshechos, solo que sentía un enorme abandono, solo que aun la rabia lo invadía, pero ¿para qué decirle? era mejor tragar su despecho y no involucrar a nadie— Solo quiero estar sin compañía Matt, déjame solo.

—Hablé con Sora anoche…

Volteó a ver al rubio de golpe, su cejo estaba ligeramente fruncido y andaba expectante.

—Me dijo que ha intentado comunicarse contigo pero tú…

—No quiero hablar de ella, ni con ella. —Giró su mirada hacia el pasto verde de la cancha.

—¿Por qué no quieres verla?

—Matt no quiero hablar de ella —Su tolerancia llegaba al límite, ¿Qué parte no entendía?

No, pero el rubio sabía que debía hacerlo hablar, debía mostrar sus sentimientos, solo así podría superar la ida de Sora.

—No puedes culpar al padre de Sora por querer un mejor futuro para su hija.

Con su boca fruncida y su frente arrugada, con los ojos cerrados y emitiendo un gran bufido, se levantó de las gradas y empezó a bajar el escalón que lo separaba de la grama dándole así la espalda al otro joven.

—¡¿por qué eres tan egoísta?! —Chistó una vez más Matt, gritándole para que pudiera escucharlo.

Tolerancia acabada —¡¿EGOISTA YO?! —Gritó girando a ver a Matt, mientras se señalaba a sí mismo— ¡¿yo soy el egoísta?! ¡Fue ella quien se fue!

—Porque su padre le consiguió el cupo en aquel colegio que le garantizará un futuro y un acceso a la universidad que le abrirá las puertas para cumplir con su sueño.

—¡Pero él no tenía ningún derecho de quitármela!

—¡ES SU PADRE!

—¡Y YO SU AMIGO!

—Eres un idiota Tai. —agregó con voz baja.

No importa lo que le dijeran, no importaba, pues para él la culpa la tendría el señor Haruiko, no tenía que llevársela y dejarlo a él sin saber qué hacer. Porque por muy estúpido que fuera, no sabía que hacer sin Sora al lado, era como tener que volver a aprender a caminar o a hablar. Se dio media vuelta para partir.

Por su parte el rubio estaba enojado por la actitud infantil y egoísta de Tai, no lo dejaría marcharse sin antes convencerlo de llamar y hablar con Sora. Corrió tras el castaño y lo tomó por el brazo. Tai se giró azotando su mano y alejándolo.

—¡Déjame en paz Matt!

—Viejo, no estás bien, déjame ayudarte.

—Deberías de ayudar al alcohólico de tu padre, él si necesita ayuda.

La rabia del rubio se desbordó y de un solo golpe lanzó al chico al suelo.

Este lo miraba desde abajo, parecía perdido, cosa que Matt tomó como que reaccionaba de su estado catatónico.

—Date cuenta que ella te quiere, no merece tu abandono.

El moreno se apoyó en un brazo escupiendo un poco de sangre de su boca, con el rabillo del ojo miró a Matt que se daba vuelta para marcharse, se levantó con agilidad y girándolo con una mano lo golpeó con la otra, Matt dio tras pies e inclinó un poco su cuerpo a un lado por el impacto, pero giró tan rápido como pudo y sujetó a Tai de sus ropas, este hizo lo mismo, ambos apretaban sus mandíbulas enfadado.

El grito de una mujer y los brazos de esta los separaron.

—¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! —Regañó la profesora de matemáticas del sexto año.

Ninguno hablaban, pero bufaban de manera embravecida, Tai por su parte inclinaba su cabeza hacia abajo pero su mirada estaba puesta en Matt, aun molesto respiraba a toda velocidad con el aliento pesado. Matt se daba golpes suaves en la parte superior de su pecho arreglándose un poco.

—No pueden pelear dentro del recinto —Seguía reprendiendo la señora gorda y refinada— ¿Por qué pelean?

No obtuvo nuevamente respuesta. Tai giró sobre sus pies, dispuesto a irse pero la voz de la profesora lo detuvo.

—No señor, ambos irán a la dirección, ¡AHORA!

* * *

~~~~..*..~~~~

Estaban al frente de la directora, esta los veía esperando una respuesta pero ninguno de los dos hablaba. Yamato lo miraba, él estaba diferente, su amigo había cambiado, se le notaba asocial, desligado de la vida, no le importaba nada, su mal genio acababa con el buen humor de los demás ¿Este era el Tai optimista, valeroso y gracioso de antes? No, ni la sombra.

La voz de la rubia, delgada y buen vestida lo hizo girar a verla, en eso estaba hablando, no, más bien regañando a Tai, lo reprendía.

—No es posible señor Yagami, sus notas han bajado, se sale a media clase, no asiste a los entrenamientos, ni juegos de la selección de fútbol del colegio. Nunca fue un alumno de dieces o el de mejor comportamiento, pero tampoco eras lo que eres ahora ¿Qué sucede con usted, problemas en casa?

Tai miraba hacia abajo mantenía su posición rebelde, no contestaba ni por educación, su cejo estaba fruncido al igual que su boca.

—¡Míreme a la cara joven Yagami!

Obligado la miró a los ojos, pero hubiese sido mejor no hacerlo, claramente la miraba con ojos de ira y tiranía.

La directora, suspiró muy pesado. —Llamaron a tus padres, dicen que posiblemente estas así por la señorita Takenouchi.

Matt miró a la rubia, luego a Tai. Este solo inclinó su cabeza y evitó la cara de la directora.

—¡Míreme! —Exigió. este hizo caso— Este tipo de comportamiento, el de ambos no es tolerable en el colegio, pero viendo que es su primera vez lo pasaré por alto y evitaré la expulsión, no obstante tendrán que quedarse todo el mes después de clases y limpiar los baños de caballeros.

Ninguno de los dos chicos se reusaron.

—Joven Yagami, usted tendrá que verse con el consejero del colegio.

—¡PERO…!

—Sin peros, ahora salgan de mi oficina.

Con rebeldía Tai se levantó de su asiento sin despedirse o demostrar respeto, Matt le hizo una pequeña reverencia como señal de acatamiento y que abandonaría la dirección, luego siguió a Tai.

Al salir en el largo pasillo del frente venia Mimí con carpetas en sus manos, Tai que iba como alma que lleva el diablo tropezó con esta haciéndola derribar las cosas.

—¡Oye! —Se quejó con Tai que sin mirar hacia atrás siguió su camino. Ella se volvió a recoger sus cosas topándose con Matt que ya lo hacía, se agachó y ayudo— Gracias ¿Cuál es su problema?

—Sora, ella es el problema.

—¿Aun anda molesto?

—Sí, ya ni se puede reconocer.

Mimí volteó hacia atrás mirado a lo lejos un Tai que se esfumaba de su vista, miró hacia Matt y suspiró con fuerza, luego se levantó con las carpetas en mano.

—Sabía que sería al que más le afectaría.

—¿Tu como estas? —La pregunta de Matt se refería a ¿Cómo estaba con lo de Sora? Ella era su mejor amiga, debía estar sufriendo igual o más que Tai.

—Matt, no es la primera vez que no separamos, cuando me fui a Nueva York Sora me apoyó, nos manteníamos en contacto y no fue tan difícil, ahora que ella se fue será lo mismo.

—Bueno deberías de hablar con aquel cabeza hueca de Tai y que entienda la situación.

—Es diferente.

Matt la miró enarcando una ceja en señal de confusión, era bien sabido que tanto el castaño como la pelirroja tenían una especie de vínculo, pero también Mimí y Sora ¿Qué tan diferente podría ser?

—Debo irme a entregar las carpetas, pero si lo deseas hablamos esta tarde en la cafetería de la cuadra.

—Está bien, nos vemos a la tarde.

—¿A las cuatro y treinta?

Él asintió.

* * *

~~~.~..*..~~~~

Esa tarde en Starbucks coffee. Ella se encontraba varios minutos adelantada a la hora, sentada en una mesa con una revista en manos hojeándola un poco. Luego de unos seis minutos vio su reloj Matt tenia de retraso dos minutos si no llegaba pronto se iría. Como si lo hubiese llamado con el pensamiento, allí estaba entrando por la puerta, los últimos rayos de la tarde se encimaban en su cabellera dorada haciendo brillar y resaltar, sus ojos azules parecían más claros y profundos y ese caminar elegante hacían que las chicas voltearan a mirarlo sin ninguna vergüenza. A pesar de que en su infancia fue un chico que se avergonzaba por la atención extra de las mujeres hoy estaba acostumbrado y ya no le causaban efecto, simplemente para él ignorar a las demás personas estaba en su sangre.

—Llegas tarde.

Tenía razón, miró el reloj de la cafetería y luego a su amiga.

—Lo lamento, tuve que ir a avisarle a los chicos que no ensayaría esta tarde.

Los ojos de la castaña se pasearon por el hombro del rubio, fue en ese momento cuando vio la guitarra dentro de su funda guindar del cuerpo de este.

—Si no te molesta, ya pedí para ambos. —sonrió y lo invitó a sentarse.

—¿De que querías hablarme? —Fue directo al grano, no le gustaba darle vueltas a los asuntos.

La joven suspiró y su semblante se enserió, el camarero les entregó las bebidas y se marchó.

—Sabes por qué Tai actúa así ¿verdad? —la de ojos miel miraba al chico con sus ojos puros y sinceros, con su mirada llena de inocencia pero ahora bañada en una preocupación muy evidente. Matt no supo si sabía o no la respuesta así que se limitó a solo mirar— veo que no. Tai está así porque fue un estúpido que esperó al último minuto para hacer las cosas. Veras el día antes de Sora marcharse…

_La noche estaba fría y sola, el viento soplaba como nunca y Sora se abrazaba a sí misma. Había sido una tonta en salir a esas horas y no llevar un abrigo, sopló entre sus manos intentando controlar el temblor y calmar la frialdad de su cuerpo sin éxito. Segundos después estaba Tai con dos bebidas calientes en sus manos. Le extendió una a la pelirroja que lo agradeció de corazón, ya que esta calentaba un poco sus manos, tomó un sorbo. Tai asiento al lado de ella, en aquel banco del parque donde solían jugar horas al fútbol cuando Sora lo jugaba, luego de que esta abandonó el juego por el tenis iban a dar grandes paseos y charlaban por horas, pero hoy no era el caso._

_Ella miraba hacia el frente, con ambas piernas juntas y la lata del líquido caliente sobre estas, sujetada con ambas manos. El silencio se hacía notar. No era porque ellos no tenían de que hablar, todo lo contrario había mucho que decir, pero el tiempo era corto y la nostalgia se hacía sentir._

_¿Cuál era el motivo de ese encuentro a mitad de la noche? Era el de verse a solas una vez más antes de que ella se fuera._

_—Solo serán unos meses —Por fin la voz de Sora se escuchó atrayendo la atención de Tai quien movió sus orbes hacia ella, estaba serio y notablemente triste._

_—Lo dices como si eso fuera algo insignificante. —una vez más quitó la mirada de ella y se enfocó en la bebida de entre sus manos— además qué, ¿Qué viene? Después de que te vayas y termines la preparatoria te iras a Tokio, a la universidad de artes, harás nuevos amigos, iremos perdiendo contacto, hasta que un día ya no sabremos del otro. Tendrás un nuevo mejor amigo que te haga salir de tus casillas y yo seré olvidado._

_El cantar de los grillos, la luna llena cubierta por algunas nubes, el parque solo iluminado por los faros de luz blanca y el silencio de las voces de Sora y Tai volvía._

_—Lo haces más difícil —Volvió a hablar ella manteniendo el ligero susurro, las palabras dulces y suaves que habían iniciado hace poco— eso nunca pasará._

_—Lo sé._

_¿Cuantas veces podían quedarse en silencio, cuantas veces podían seguir con esa conversación vaga?_

_—Te perderás el baile de graduación._

_Sora rió y volteó a verlo y al hacerlo se encontró con el de los ojos cafés -en este momento tiraban a un tono almendra producto de la luz que rebotaba en sus ojos- que hace rato la había estado contemplando._

_—Eso es lo peor de todo. —Contestó en broma._

_Se dio oportunidad de bromear —Te perderás la oportunidad de bailar con el chico más guapo de la noche._

_—¿Acaso Michel acompañará a Mimí?_

_El moreno enarcó una ceja y frunzo ligeramente su boca, luego soltó una risa baja._

_—No será lo mismo sin ti. —Su voz volvía a ser suave y baja, tal vez con un toque de "pronto vendrá el llanto". Estaba sentado con sus piernas abiertas y sus codos descansando en sus muslos, dentro del espacio que separaba sus extremidades sostenía la lata ya vacía y la giraba con sus dedos jugando con el objeto, su mirada se centró en el movimiento del envase._

_—Es mi futuro Tai._

_—Lo sé… —Susurró, apena y fue audible._

_La pelirroja sonrió levemente, manteniendo la sonrisa, sin perderla. Puso con delicadeza su mano sobre la del moreno que al sentirla giró a verla con el rostro lleno de interrogación. ¿Qué haría ahora ella?_

_Se levantó y dio tres pasos al frente abrazando su cuerpo, sentía mucho frio. Él hizo lo mismo quitándose su abrigo y extendiéndoselo, ella lo tomó y se lo colocó. Volvió a darle la espalda y caminó tres pasos más, luego se volvió sobre sus talones y emitió una sonrisa juguetona y amplia. Volvió a ir al lugar en donde estaba Tai y le extendió su mano, pidiendo la de él. Cuando lo hizo ella la llevó hasta su parte baja de la espalda -su cintura- luego lo miró a los ojos él la observaba hacer aquello sin decir nada, mirándola con vehemencia. El espacio se redujo y sus semblantes se llenaban de un ligero rojo carmesí._

_—Adelante —Musitó ella._

_Enarcó una ceja, no sabía que pretendía su amiga —¿Hacia dónde?_

_—Esta noche tendré el honor de bailar con el más galante de este parque._

_La sonrisa de Tai se expandió pero al mismo tiempo se alejó de ella._

_—¿Qué sucede? —La decepción en la de ojos escarlata fue notoria._

_—Así no lo hago yo. —Con picardía casta sacó un Ipod del bolsillo de su pantalón, luego colocó una mano delante de él, la otra detrás y se inclinó en reverencia, ella captó todo y simulando que llevaba un vestido, llevó sus manos a los lados y respondió el saludo como toda una damisela._

_—¿Me permite esta pieza? —Dijo sonriendo._

_Ella lo miraba con atención, con admiración, quería demasiado a ese chico de cabellos rebeldes. Asintió y él se acercó colocando un audífono en la oreja de ella y posteriormente en la de él._

_—¿Powerless? —Preguntó con diversión._

_Comenzaron a moverse por la música lenta, él la sostenía de la cintura, ella lo abrazaba del cuello, pero se miraban… se miraban a los ojos._

_—Sabes que no tengo músicas cursis, —Musitó— está es la más lenta que encontraras en mi Ipod y te aseguro que va de acuerdo a la ocasión._

_Inclinó su cabeza despacio sobre el pecho de él y lo abrazó con fervor. Aún seguían bailando bajo el cielo desnudo de la noche, sus miradas ya no chocaban y sin poder controlarlo Sora comenzó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas, él la apretó más a su cuerpo y puso su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella._

_La canción de Linkin Park iba acorde a la noche, claro que sí. La letra hablaba de dos personas, de diez mil promesas, de lo impotente que estaba uno, de mil maneras de perder… y así se sentía, sentía que estaba allí sin poder, sin nada que hacer… incompetente a su lado y sin poder hacer nada para que se quedara._

_Se movían al compás de la música lenta, abrazados por el manto de la noche. Nostálgicos._

_¿Qué podía perder? Ella se iría de su lado, tal vez no para siempre ¿Pero si esto era una señal? Si todo lo que pasaba era una señal para decirle que la quería desde hace mucho, que la quería no como amigos, sino como algo más… Él quería ser ese algo más en su vida desde mucho, pero el miedo de no ser correspondido lo mataba. La canción terminó dando pasó a una de Jhon Lennon "imagine" nada romántico, pero era lenta, servía para no perder el momento. _

_—Sora —Vaciló, pero se armó de valor._

_La pelirroja se separó de él sin soltar el agarre en su cuello, ni él el de su cintura. Se miraron directo a los ojos, él sonrió y tan rápido como lo hizo la desapareció. Sus ojos se encontraban sin despegarse de sí y la distancia volvía a desaparecer, él se inclinó y tocó sus labios, por un segundo ella perdida por el momento lo correspondió pero luego…_

_—¡¿QUÉ HACES?! —Gritó bajando sus brazos del cuello de este y colocándolas en el pecho de Tai para luego empujarlo._

_Él la miró sin saber qué hacer, nervioso, asustado, perdido. La chica le pasó por el lado molesta, daba grandes y pesados pasos hacia el otro lado del parque dispuesta a marcharse. Mientras él miraba hacia nada en particular, aun no reaccionaba, temblaba y no era del frio de la noche, sino por aquel frio que recorre tu cuerpo cuando sabes que algo se perdió, se quebró y no tiene arreglo. Para cuando reaccionó y giró a buscarla ella ya no estaba, el parque estaba solo y Tai con el alma hecha pedazos._

—Por eso el mal humor, ella lo rechazó.

Mimí asentía mientras hablaba —Pero no fue porque quisiera, esa noche ella fue a mi casa. Estaba llorando como nunca diciendo que todo cambió y por su culpa ya nada tendría arreglo.

—¿Le gustaba?

La castaña lo miró con ambas cejas fruncidas y girando los orbes miel —¿Qué?, ¿No es obvio? Está claro que sí.

—Pero ella le dijo que no —La confusión en la voz y mirada de Matt era evidente.

Suspiró pesado —No ves que ella se fue, no podía corresponderle, seria atarlo a una relación sin futuro a larga distancia.

—Él la fue a despedir…

—Porque Kari lo obligó. Al final como que sí se dejó llevar por el momento y quiso despedirse, pero como sabrás cuando llegó había sido tarde, el tren se había puesto en marcha.

Era evidente que el de los ojos azules no entendía nada de la situación, ambos fueron idiotas., eso no se discute, pero… ¿por eso había ido? A chismosear la vida de sus dos amigos. Que bajo había caído.

—No sé porque me cuentas esto, ok, si Tai está mal pero yo no puedo hacer nada —por supuesto que no, esa mañana le cayó a golpe en esa sesión de "hacerlo entrar en razón" y no funcionó, estaba de manos atadas no podía hacer más y él no era un cupido, ni quería serlo— viste lo que sucedió temprano, él no me escucha.

—Pero tan solo si hablara con Sora…

—Él no quiere hacerlo y lo entiendo, claro, de cierto modo debe ser doloroso.

—Matt, debes ayudarme, Tai es tu mejor amigo, Sora mi mejor amiga, debemos ayudarlos a que se hablen.

Matt rodó los ojos —¿lo ato y le pongo el celular en el oído para que la escuche?

—No seas ordinario Matt.

—No podemos traer a Sora. —Espetó trayendo a la realidad a su amiga castaña.

Y esa era una excelente idea, si podían hacerlo, la única forma de que pudieran hablar era que estos dos se vieran a la cara.

* * *

~~~~..*..~~~~

—¡Mamá, Ya llegue! —Anunciaba canturriando la castaña.

La señora Tachikawa se asomó saliendo a la cocina y al ver a su hija observó a un joven guapo detrás de ella bajando de su hombro lo que parecía ser una guitarra dentro de su funda. Sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo y salió corriendo emocionada a darle la bienvenida al que definitivamente era novio de su hija. ¡Qué buen gusto! No solo por la moda, sino por ese chico que parecía un ángel caído del cielo.

—¡Mimí! —Se apuró en decir.

—Mamá hoy Matt cenará con nosotros.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza —Buenas noches Sra. Tachikawa, espero no incomodar.

La señora abrió la boca para hablar pero antes de que pudiera decir algo fue silenciada por su hija que la conocía muy bien.

—Ay mamá, no vayas a empezar. Es solo un amigo —Tomó de la mano a Matt y lo arrastró al balcón del segundo piso.

La mujer de cabellos anaranjados miró perpleja a su hija. Echó una sonrisa y se fue a terminar la cena.

En el balcón.

—Te dije que no era necesario venir a tu casa.

Mimí se giró colocó su mano en las caderas y comenzó a mover el pie de arriba hacia abajo, dando golpeteos en el piso. Su cejo se frunzo levantando la ceja ligeramente.

Matt rodó los ojos —Ya, no digo nada. Pero ¿cuál es esa idea?

—Espera un segundo.

Salió del lugar y al poco rato regresó con una pequeña caja de metal con un candado. Ella se sentó en el mueble y sacó una llave abriendo lo que llevaba en sus manos.

—Es un dinero que tengo reunido: cumpleaños, mesada, regalo de mis abuelos y tíos. En total son —Su cara se entristeció— treinta y cinco yenes y una nota mía que dice: "tomé prestado un poco de dinero para ropa nueva, luego me los pagaré"

—¿Te pides dinero prestado a ti misma? —preguntó el rubio con tono burlón.

Mimí le echó una mirada asesina luego miró el dinero y a continuación a Matt —Quería ayudar.

—Tengo toda la tarde junto a ti y aun no me dices qué planeas.

—Veras —Comenzó a explicar— Pensé que para Sora y Tai este tema debe ser resuelto en persona y dentro de dos semanas es el baile de primavera, entonces para esa fecha podríamos enviar por Sora, pagándole su pasaje de ida y vuelta. Además que podría aprovechar el puente de esos días sin clases en su colegio de niños bien.

Matt contemplo un rato el rostro decaído de la muchacha, sonreía internamente por las buenas intenciones de la chica, Mimí había madurado ya no era esa chiquilla consentida que por todo lloraba, ahora era una mujer decidida y de buen corazón, capaz de dar todo de sí para ayudar a sus seres queridos.

—Tengo una idea, pero deberás ayudarme Mimí —Algo le decía que no debía hablar, que se callara y se fuera a su casa sin interferir, pero al verla así de desolada no le quedaba de otra que echarle una mano— podría hablar con mi banda y hacer un concierto en el parque, el dinero recaudado será para el boleto.

Se le iluminó el rostro y entre chillidos dijo —¡oh Matt! Eso es…

Interrumpió en seco —No cantes victoria —echó esa sonrisa de chico malo derrite corazones— Tendrás que trabajar y mucho, debes venir todas las tardes a los ensayos, deberás trabajar en anunciar el concierto, hacer publicidad, ayudar a la banda en cuanto a traer y llevar comidas, bebidas y demás. Algo así como nuestra asistente porque será un evento fuera de la disquera, por lo tanto no tendremos todos los beneficios que esta nos ofrece. Ahora sí, habla…

Ella lo miró con el cejo fruncido y los labios en pucheros —Pero… —habló como una chica consentida y dejando claras señales de que lo que dijo no le gustaba— tendré que ser una sirvienta.

El rubio rodó la vista —Asistente Mimí, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?

Bufó con cansancio dejando salir un montón del aliento —está bien. ¡Pero que conste que es por Sora! —Bajó la voz— y porque ya gasté todo mi dinero.

El joven rió levantándose del sofá —nos vemos mañana Mimí. —anunció que se iba.

Pero un chillido de la joven lo detuvo, "¡UN ARAÑA!" gritó Mimí asqueada por el insecto, le tenía mucho miedo a esas cosas y sobre todo asco. Matt como todo un súper héroe tomó de la mesa de exteriores en el balcón un periódico viejo y lo dobló para usarlo como el arma asesina.

—¡NO! —chilló una vez más Mimí, los odiaba, odiaba a eso animales, pero no era motivo para que los matara, era un ser viviente y ningún ser viviente puede ser asesinado solo porque se les teme o no comprenden— no tienes derecho de matarla, solo… solo aléjala de aquí.

El chico subió el insecto al papel y lo doblo de tal forma que no escapara o muriera. Si, era la misma Mimí pero mejorada. Aun se preocupaba por los demás, aún era una consentida, aún estaba mimada pero mejor aún, todavía conservaba ese enorme corazón capaz de albergar a la criatura más asquerosa del mundo.

—La dejaré en el jardín de la entrada.

—¿no te quedaras a cenar?

—No, tu mamá me veía muy raro. —bromeó.

—¡Oye!

Él rió —Además TK debe estar esperando por mí. Por cierto, te aconsejo llevar tenis o zapatos cómodos.

* * *

~~~~..*..~~~~

Cómo sino fuera poco hacerse cargo de un baile escolar, tener que lidiar con adolescentes engreídos y sediciosos. Ahora tenía que estar llevando a cada cinco minutos un té para la de pelo morado de Michiyo- la corista-, eso la ayuda a mantener su garganta suave al momento de las notas altas del coro, un late para Kenchin pues no toma otra cosa, un par de donas y un capuchino para Kendal ya que este a cada tres segundos le da hambre y Dios quiera que Matt no vuelva a pedir un café exclusivo de Starbucks porque si no lo mataba de una vez.

Aparte de todo tenía que ir y venir de la papelería pues a cada momento tenía que sacar copias, del permiso de la disquera, del permiso del parque, del permiso de la alcaldía, de la solicitud de ingreso a la universidad del hijo del agente de la banda.

Machistas aprovechados. ¿Por qué no le hizo caso a Matt? Ahora le dolían los pies, porque ella la muy creída se había ido con senda pinta digna de una asistente de presidencia en un respetado bufete y eso incluía unas enormes zapatillas altas. Senda estúpida, aquí solo era la chica de los mandados y bien, cuando creía que ya no necesitaban algo y que podía descansar otra cosa ocurría como: Se rompió una cuerda de la guitarra y no hay de repuesto -¡Mimí!- se rompió la última baqueta -¡Mimí!- tengo mucha sed -¡Mimí!- esta uñeta no combina con mis uñas de estrella del rock -¡Mimí!... ¡Mimí! ¡Mimí!..-

Ya sentía su vena arder, es que no le darían ni un segundo de descanso ¡Al diablo Sora y Tai con su despecho! Tomó un las baquetas que llevaba en mano y las lanzó al piso dando un pisotazo en el suelo para luego girar con molestia y puños apretados.

—¿Qué haces? —Alcanzó a decir Matt mientras la seguía.

—¡Estoy harta Matt! No vine aquí para ser una sirvienta, vine a ayudar.

—Y lo estabas haciendo. Si te vas sabes que se pudre todo.

La morena seguía caminando molesta, Matt quién llevaba su guitarra en brazos la perseguía tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

—Pues, —Continuó diciendo la joven —¡QUE SE PUDRA!

La tomó de la mano y la haló hacia él. —Escucha… lamento que todos crean que eres la chica del servicio pero si te vas no podrás ayudar a tus amigos, sabes que si no nos ayudas nadie querrá trabajar, están trabajando de gratis Mimí.

La chica veía el agarre de Matt y luego a sus ojos azules, repetía la acción un par de veces intentando saber el porqué de sentirse tan nerviosa y rara.

—Dile que no haremos nada, yo me voy.

Se soltó de la mano de Matt y se dio media vuelta ondeando su melena y haciéndola chocar con el rostro de Matt. Él suspiró mientras la veía irse por el largo pasillo, de un momento a otro escuchó un grito desde el lugar de donde trabajaba hace un rato, al ir a ver se dio cuenta que Michiyo se había quemado la lengua con el vaso de té que estaba muy caliente y no solo eso sino que había logrado tragar un poco y su garganta estaba irritada.

—Matt… —Habló el representante de la banda— debemos buscar un reemplazo para Michiyo, no podrá cantar así.

Ya resignado y descolgando su guitarra para luego colocarla en el estuche habló —Ya no haremos nada, se cancelará todo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué dices? No podemos cancelar.

—¿Por qué no? Esto no es un evento oficial, no tenemos ningún compromiso.

El hombre alto de tez oscura y calvo clavó con molestia la mirada en el rubio —Viendo que la banda no obtendría ningún beneficio decidí incentivarlos un poco así que hable con varias personas que auspiciaran el concierto, la mitad del dinero será donada a una fundación de niños con cáncer, la otra cuarta parte es para ti y tu problema, con el resto pagaremos al staff y a los miembros de la banda.

¡Rayos! —Espere un segundo ya sé quién podrá suplantar a Michiyo.

Corrió del lugar muy rápido. Bueno tan rápido como puede correr un joven que no lo hace a menudo. Llegó a la calle y buscó a la chica que casualmente estaba cruzando la calle. Al divisarla tomó impulso y retomó la carrera hasta estar cerca cuando gritó.

—¡Mimí!

Ella atendió al llamado buscando la voz de quién la había nombrado, cuando observó a la persona se trataba de Matt. Sin más y arrugando la frente espetó —No, no y NO. No volveré Matt Ishida.

Cansado y sin aliento, intentando recuperarlo se apoyó de sus rodillas y luego levantó una mano y mostró su dedo índice en señal de que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para hablar. Cuando al fin recuperó el aire habló.

—Necesito que vuelvas, pero no como asistente sino como cantante. Bueno corista.

¿Pero que pensaba Matt, ella hace mucho no cantaba, como podría hacerlo ahora delante de extraños y no solo eso como lo haría delante de una multitud en el concierto?

—¿estás bromeando no?

—Tai me dijo que tenías una voz muy linda, que te había escuchado hablar y que tu voz podía despertar al más muerto de los muertos.

Que exagerado era Tai y que tierno era Matt en decírselo, podría intentarlo.

—Además —Siguió Matt— sé que Tai puede distorsionar la verdad, pero no creo que sea tan mentiroso, puede que cantes bien.

Eso si no lo esperaba, podía arrancarles la cabeza por insinuar que ella no era buena cantando, pero no podía dejarse llevar, ella era una dama y las damas no degüellan a los chicos. Pensó en la situación una vez más y no teniendo salida decidió aceptar, solo por su amiga.

* * *

**~~~~..*..~~~~**

Los días pasaron y la amistad de Mimí y Matt crecía, se veían en las tardes y en las mañanas, en los ensayos y en la preparatoria, de momento hasta se les notaba más feliz cuando estaban juntos.

Estaban esperando a los demás miembros de la banda, los dos solos sobre la pequeña tarima, sentados en el extremo riendo de estupideces que Mimí contaba y bromas del estilo "humor negro" de Matt. De momento cayeron en una conversación interesante para ambos.

—Yo de niña siempre quise ser cantante —comentó Mimí— pero a veces me trabo en escenario y pierdo la confianza. No sé cómo lo haces.

—Tai me había dicho que te escuchó cantar, pero yo nunca te he escuchado.

—En aquel momento fue un caso de vida y muerte y era algo que le debía a Tai a los demás, me había comportado muy caprichosa, como una princesa mimada. He aprendido a comportarme un poco después de ello.

—Si lo sé, ahora me gustas más.

Mimí lo vio con interpelación, sin embargo al notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de Matt y que este se levantó bruscamente del lugar cambiando rápidamente el tema, esta sonrió.

—Deberías cantar un poco —propuso extendiendo un micrófono.

La ayudo a levantarse del lugar y tomó el objeto, Matt dio uno que otro acorde con su guitarra y muy cerca cuando iba a cantar Mimí dio un brusco movimiento y sin querer golpeó al joven que por el impacto y la sorpresa resbaló al suelo.

—Lo lamento, lo lamento mucho Matt. —Se disculpaba pero este comenzó a reír en el suelo, cosa que imitó Mimí y pronto estaba ayudándolo a levantar.

—No Mimí —Dijo el rubio al sentir las manos de esta rodear los extremos del torso de él —Soy muy "cosquilludo"

Mejor que no lo hubiese dicho pues, esta, lanzando un: "Ah sí…" comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

Matt lanzaba "no Mimí, no para" mientras soltaba risas e intentaba alejarla, en un intento de ello la tomo de las manos y la lanzó al piso colocándola debajo de él. Se contemplaron un instante entre diversión pero la adrenalina del momento los hizo callar y acercarse un poco, otro poco hasta que…

—Allí estas Matt —Decía su representante. Ambos chicos por acto reflejo se separaron e incorporaron de pie. Como si nada hubiese pasado, pero sonrojados por lo que pudo y no sucedió.

(*)  
En el ensayo final de la banda, con Mimí como corista, llegó el dueño de la disquera y con noticias muy malas para todos.

—Pero Michiyo no puede cantar aun. —Habló el baterista.

El dueño de la disquera Akiyoshi Hongo conversó —No sé cómo lo harán pero deben de cantar la canción nueva o el concierto se cancela, no ganaré dinero por este espectáculo por lo menos hagamos algo de promoción del próximo álbum y esta —mostró un papel— es la canción que quiero que canten.

—Para cantarla se necesita a Michiyo, y no está disponible —Esta vez habló el hombre calvo, Delux Kimimoto, representante de la banda.

—Y esa joven —Akiyoshi señaló a Mimí.

—¡¿Yo?! —Respondió Mimí incrédula, viendo a los lados a ver si no se refería a otra de las chicas del coro.

—Michiyo es la voz del coro principal, es la que canta en los duetos, y la joven es la que está supliéndola, así que debe ser buena.

Todos los presentes miraron expectantes a la castaña esperando que ella dijera algo, pero estaba inmutada sin habla. Matt se paró frente de ella dándole la espalda y mirando a todos.

—No se preocupen ella lo hará.

Con una respuesta ya dada Akiyoshi se dio media vuelta y se marchó del lugar. Mimí atrajo al rubio hacia ella y en susurros "escandalizados" reclamó.

—No cantaré.

—Si lo harás.

—Matt no canto desde hace mucho…

—Descuida, lo harás bien —dio pasos hacia atrás guiñándole el ojo. Mimí no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

Y como era de esperarse faltando pocas horas para el concierto la banda comenzó a ensayar la canción que no estaba dentro de los planes del grupo, un dueto de amor. Y que por si no era poco debían de parecer locos enamorados al cantar, espectáculo que siempre hacia Matt junto a su amiga Michiyo.

El ritmo de la canción comenzó, el bajo, guitarra, teclado empezaron con un tempo suave, pero movedizo.

Mimí se movía con timidez, pero poco a poco emprendió a dar pasos seguros al son de la música, ella era la primera en comenzar a cantar.

**_"Al cielo pido un favor, de que tú me quieras a mí, deseo a morir, _****_que algún día tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe… uhm uhm uhmmm". _**

Mimí daba pasos cuidadosos por la tarima, mientras caminaba aprovechando cada parte del escenario, con coquetería y seducción, sonreía con picardía y le guiñaba el ojo de vez en cuando al rubio, terminó al lado de Matt y con movimientos lechuguinos. Él tocaba el bajo y estaba al frente de un micrófono estático, pero teniendo contacto con ella, echando risas y correspondiendo a las miradas, y eso no era lo que usualmente hacía con Michiyo, se divertía y eso era notorio. Continuó cantando…

**_"Yo no sé porque te niegas a creer yo soy a quien más te ama y, yo te hare muy feliz… tarde o temprano serás tú mi hombre"_**

La parte de Matt comenzaba, sin dejar su puesto, pero siendo seducido por manoseos de la castaña.

**_"Yo sé que el cielo me va a escuchar, lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción yo estoy muy seguro vendrás a mí"_**

Y ambos continuaron la letra, Mimí con su micrófono y recostando su espalda en Matt, casi codo a codo, con movimientos sensuales de hombros y aun mirándolo a los ojos, él continuaba con su bajo pero respondiendo a la mirada. La conexión era muy evidente, ambos nacieron para cantar juntos.

**_"No temas no te hare mal..." _**

Mimí continuó —**_"…debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul. Mucho te puedo ofrecer…"_**

—**_ "no te vas a arrepentir, no temas no te haré mal…"_**

_—** "…debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul"**_

Juntos _—"**y algún día tu y yo felices seremos"**_

Una vez más fue el turno de Mimí** —****_tengo la fe. Uhm… uhm… uhmmm._**

Matt dejó de tocar girándose un poco viendo fijamente, sonriente y con vehemencia a la castaña, Mimí se acomodó para mirarlo, levantando un poco el rostro sonriente y soltando la última palabra de aquella letra. Una vez más, sensual y sexy, y en un susurro soltó viendo aun a Matt.

**_—…Te Amo._**

Se contemplaban, la música había cesado y ellos como si el mundo se hubiese esfumado aun mantenían el contacto visual, con una amena sonrisa, con un ligero rosado en sus mejillas, con una cara de… Sí, de "bobos enamorados" o a punto de…

—¡E-so-fue-gran-dioooso! —Aplaudió gritando el manager— Estamos listo para mañana, esto es todo por hoy.

El momento no se rompió, estaban igual que hace un segundo atrás, Mimí poco a poco comenzó a retroceder hacia atrás, sin dejar de verlo, sin dejar de sonreír y Matt la veía irse. Esta lo despidió con un movimiento de manos y luego le dio la espalda. Matt retrocedió dos pasos sonriente y luego al darse cuenta de lo que hacía negó con fuerza la cabeza a los lados poniendo al final una cara de susto, algo así como la de la obra de arte "el grito" de Munch.

* * *

**~~~~..*..~~~**~

—¿Matt?, pasa —Hablaba un moreno.

—viejo, ¿cómo estás?

El moreno sonrió con los labios torcidos y los ojos tristes, echando un "qué más da", subió sus hombros y condujo a Matt a su cuarto.

—¿Cómo te va con el loquero? —Siempre de cuidadoso al hablar.

—Ehh, es un concejero. Y todo va mejor, ya te has dado cuenta que salí de mi estado emo. —Respondió con aquella naturalidad y desenvolvimiento que lo caracterizaba, volvía a ser el mismo Tai, pero con un toque de aflicción.

Ambos rieron. Tai estaba sentado al frente de su computadora, dándole la espalda a esta y sentado con ambas piernas abiertas, en la silla que estaba con el espaldar entre sus extremidades, sus brazos se afincaban en este y su cabeza sobre su extremidades superiores. Matt estaba recostado sobre el marco de la puerta de manos y pies cruzados.

Él moreno entre cerró sus ojos y con una sonrisa espetó —¡Claro! Que tú no te has dado cuenta por estar persiguiendo a Mimí.

No pudo evitar ponerse colorado, del tiro hasta y cae al piso de la impresión —¡¿Pero qué dices?!

—Vamos Matt, he estado distanciado pero no ciego, veo que almuerzas con Mimí, te vas con Mimí y no me digas que es por ninguna razón, te conozco "viejo".

Intentando cambiar el tema hizo una jugada sucia —¿Hablaste con Sora?

Y como si le hubiesen nombrado a voldemont a Harry Potter, ese nombre que no podía ser dicho "el innombrable" en este caso "la innombrable" . El semblante de Tai cambió, oscureció, literalmente, se volvió serio y con esa mirada de nostalgia.

—No, aun no estoy listo, pero no te preocupes, lo haré. No es su culpa de que no sien… —se calló daba información que no quería que el mundo supiera, aunque Matt si la sabia— pero… "ella" no es la chica de quién hablaremos hoy, sino de Mimí. Si yo fui un tonto por no darme cuenta de… "muchas cosas" tú eres un obstinado que sabes que te gusta Mimí pero no lo afrontas.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, ocúpate en hablar con Sora. Me voy solo vine a ver como estabas.

Le dio la espalda y desapareció, Tai echó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de esas que muestran su dentadura perfecta. Se giró y miró la computadora, apretó una tecla y observó el Sky. Se mordió el labio y frunzo el cejo al ver las llamadas no contestadas de su amiga. Dio click en cerrar y continuó con su labor de jugar a los zombis en su PC.

* * *

**~~~~..*..~~~~**

Habían preparado todo, el escenario estaba listo, la carpa en el parque también, las entradas se vendían como pan caliente y los nervios de Mimí aumentaban. Cantar era fácil, lo que era difícil era cantar al lado de Matt, la noche pasada no había podido conciliar el sueño, había pensado toda la noche acerca de ese momento tan espectacular que fue cantar con él, su mirada de chico malo, de rock star… seductora y masculina, esos orbes azules como el cielo, profundos como el mar; esa sonrisa de niño perdido, de ángel gallardo. Matt era perfecto.

—Oye… —Llamó el joven tocando su hombro.

Ella que estaba de espalda se viró para verlo —¡¿Sí?!

Él suspiró con pesadez —Michiyo se recuperó.

Esas palabras marcaban el final de sus nervios, pero sin duda hacían comenzar la desilusión.

—Vaya… —Fue todo lo que atinó a decir.

—¿Estas molesta? —¿Cómo no estarlo? Yamato idiota, debe estarlo y mucho, trabajó toda la semana por cantar, se le notaba la felicidad en sus ojos, en esos bellos ojos avellanas, eso ojos mimosos y hechizantes. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Tai tenía razón?— Mimí yo intenté…

—No te preocupes Matt, —Mostró gran entusiasmo y una amplia sonrisa, muy genuina— estoy bien. Ten —Le entregó el micrófono que llevaba e mano y se dio media vuelta para irse de los vestidores.

—¡Ey Mimí!... —atrajo su atención y la piropeó entonces— Te ves muy bonita como rockera.

La de ojos miel le guiñó el ojo y continuó su camino. Ella portaba un chaleco negro, debajo una camisa rosada, unos Jeans negros ajustados y unas botas de cuero del mismo color del pantalón; su peinado era una cola de caballo con grandes argollas en sus orejas, su maquillaje era al estilo dark: sombra negra ahumada, delineador del mismo color que agrandaban sus ojos; un rosado en los labios y mejillas. Matt la veía partir y de pronto sintió una voz fuerte, rechinante y que le ponía los pelos de punta, esta lo llamaba.

—¡Maaahhhhtt!

¡Diablos Jun! Corrió alcanzando a la pelo castaño y escondiéndose tras de ella.

—¿¡Qué te sucede Matt?!

—Es la hermana de Deivis, maldición no me deja en paz.

Pero que modesto era, utilizó el sarcasmo en su interior. La chica se acercaba y con ello Matt se volvía más desquiciado, buscaba con la mirada a donde ir, desesperaba. Al fin vio la puerta de lado derecho, (puerta conformada por un manto, pues estaban dentro de una carpa, tipo circo) Abrió la cortina y se adentró. Mimí miraba al frente, luego fue halada por el ahora desquiciado rubio, pegando un pequeño chillido.

Al entrar en el espacio, Matt la tenía por la cintura, las dimensiones del lugar eran muy angostas y las manos de Mimí estaban sobre el pecho de este. Su respiración se hacía prolongada y como en aquella canción, como si se tratara de amor su cuerpo reaccionó haciéndolos tiritar por dentro. Ni la voz gritona de Jun podía con ese momento.

—¿Por qué te escondes? —musitó entre jadeos la castaña.

Respirando fuerte contestó susurrando —Ha estado acosándome, eso lo sabes, pero la semana pasada me dijo que quería ser mi novia.

Sorprendida gritó —¡¿Te pidió que seas su novio?!

Matt le tapó la boca para silenciarla —¡Shhh! ¡¿Qué haces? ¿Te puede escuchar? —Suspiró— la cosa es Mimí que no sé cómo decirle que no, me dio unos días para pensarlo, pero es obvio que yo no quiero pensar nada, porque ella no me gusta.

Los pasos de la joven se acercaban, su voz se sentía más cerca estaba al frente de la cortina en donde se ocultaban.

—Viejo… —Susurró Matt con nervios.

Mimí pudo notar la incomodidad de Matt y decidió ayudarlo de la única manera que podía, sintiendo cerca a Jun se acercó a Matt y lo besó en los labios por mero impulso, este pareció sorprendido pero fue fácil dejarse envolver por aquel ósculo que lo llevaba a la luna.

La cortina se abrió mostrando a Mimí y Matt juntos, labio a labio, acariciándose y concentrados en un beso fundido y profundo. Se giraron aparentando asombro y viendo a Jun actuar perpleja…

La chica de cabellera rebelde y marrón, salió enfadada del lugar gritando quién sabe cuántas maldiciones.

Mimí no pudo evitar reír por la escena cursi de la hermana mayor de Deivis, pero su risa cesó al ver como los ojos azules de Matt la miraban, profunda y oscuramente, como si estuviese leyendo su alma. Se encontraban envueltos en aquel abrazo, cosa que rompieron nerviosamente y asustados, divagaban palabras, se excusaron que debían irse, lanzaban sonrisas alteradas. Ella se fue a la derecha y él a la izquierda, dos segundos después él se marchaba a la derecha –a donde estaba el escenario- y ella a la izquierda -en donde estaba el público-.

El concierto iba bien, Izzy, Yoley, Joe, Kari y Takeru bailaban al ritmo de las canciones de Matt y su grupo, Mimí lo observaba junto con sus amigos, se divertía y disfrutaba el momento. Luego, luego llegó la canción que ella y Matt habían ensayado, durante todo el espectáculo que representaba esa canción Matt miraba a Mimí, sin quitarle tan solo un momento la vista de encima.

—Wao —Molestó Yoley— Mimí tienes un admirador y no es precisamente del publico ¿sucede algo entre ustedes dos? Matt no te despega la mirada amiga.

Ella se molestó nada más en sonreír y en seguir con el buen humor que le bañaba el cuerpo. Yoley la miraba con perspicacia, entre cerrando sus orbes, Mimí ocultaba algo.

No pudo evitar observarla durante todo el concierto, más cuando tocó cantar "su canción" la de él y la de ella, porque era de ellos, sentía un fuego subir y bajar de su pecho, era algo que nunca sintió y que ahora le agradaba sentir, al principio le causaba miedo, pero todo cambió, todo cambió cuando se besaron. Si, era oficial, se enamoró de Mimí Tachikawa y estaría loco sino, era hermosa, femenina y única.

Al final de la canción Michiyo se acercó a Matt, expulsando las últimas palabras de la letra "_te amo" _ Matt miraba aun a Mimí con alegre y entusiasmado, pero luego su rostro fue girado y en sus labios fue plasmado un beso, un beso dado por Michiyo.

Algo hizo "CRAGGK" en el pecho de la chica, sus ojos se nublaron por lágrimas, se sentía ridícula y tonta mientras veía como esos dos se comían a besos en el escenario, no lo soportó más y salió corriendo llevándose a un centenar de personas por el miedo. Yoley giró a buscar a Mimí, pero ya se había ido.

* * *

**~~~.~*~.~~~**

La anduvo buscando todo el día, sin éxito. El final de las horas de la preparatoria terminaba y aun no había podido dar con ella. Le preocupaba que la castaña estuviese evadiéndolo, eso no era lo que quería ¿pero qué quería? Ni él lo sabía, solo sabía que no deseaba que Mimí se alejara de él por impulsos de Michiyo. Ya vencido y resignado salió del precinto escolar, dio varios pasos y llegó a la cafetería en donde se encontraba la pelo castaño, podía entrar y ver si la convencía de que nada de lo que vio allí arriba, en el escenario, aquella tarde de hace dos días fue cierto, solo fue un momento en que Michiyo quiso resaltar al ver que la conexión de ella con Matt no había funcionado y el público lo sentía, solo quería salvar su trasero del regaño del manager. Dio tres pasos atrás para irse, pero luego recordó lo que le dijo Tai. No, no sería un estúpido como lo fue su amigo y la dejaría ir, no sin luchar. Abrió la puerta, caminó hacia ella y le dijo:

—Tenemos que hablar Mimí.

Pero la voz de un hombre detrás de él lo hizo callar.

—¿Qué sucede Mimí?

La castaña veía a los dos chicos, ambos rubios, uno de pelo liso y el otro con bucles, uno japonés y el otro estadounidense. Matt y Michel. Matt sacó entre su abrigo un sobre y lo puso en la mesa.

—Es el boleto de avión para Sora.

Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se machó, era súper obvio que Mimí estaba en una cita, que la razón de evitarlo fue Michel, que nunca sintió nada por él, nunca existió esa conexión al cantar, todo fue dramatizado por ella y malentendido por él. Siguió caminando hasta perderse.

* * *

**~~~~.*.~~~~**

Su vestido era rojo, le llegaba hasta los tobillos, dejaba mostrar sus hombros, su peinado era de lado, tejido desde la nuca y suelto al final, mostrando sus rizos al final. Había llegado de la mano con Michel, pero toda su noche la pasó custodiando el baile, velando a que todo anduviera bien, a mitad de la fiesta se había tranquilizado, pues todo resultaba de acuerdo al plan.

En una mesa lejana al lado de la entrada de la cancha de básquet se encontraba Tai, solo pero muy elegante, con un traje negro y una camisa blanca abajo suelta en los tres primeros botones y sin corbata. Descuidado pero sexy. Ella se acercó a él y lo saludo, Tai parecía divertirse, aunque sus orbes mostraban que algo le pasaba, que algo le faltaba.

—Tai –Dijo con su voz dulce y serena.

—Mimí, te quedó fantástico el lugar, lindo vestido por cierto.

—¿Te gusta? —modelo en el lugar dando una vuelta para mostrarlo mejor, Tai rodó los ojos divertido. —Deja a que veas a Sora, está bellísima.

Era una broma ¿no? ¿Por qué todos se molestaban en nombrarla cuando no la recordaba? Ya no estaba enfadado, pero aún le dolía, le dolía mucho.

—Mimí sabes que…

Sintió un golpeteo en el hombro, se giró a ver quién lo tocaba y su sorpresa fue ver a Sora, en un vestido rojo pasión, corto. Le sonreía con emoción. Mimí por sobre el hombro del asombrado musito dando unas palmaditas en su espalda —De nada. —Dicho eso se fue dejándolos solos.

Era imposible, era una ilusión, estaba bellísima y radiante. No podía articular palabras, que decirle si había estado ignorándola todo el tiempo.

—S-So… —por más que lo intentara estaba demasiado perplejo y anonadado para decir algo.

Fue Sora entonces quién habló —Vine a darte algo que te arrebaté hace semanas.

—Sora, no es…

Y eso fue todo, pues la pelirroja lo enmudeció. Lo tomó por su nuca con su mano y lo acercó a ella dándole un beso que lo dejó sin habla, fue algo brusco pero sexy de ver, ella había tomado el control y él sin nada que objetar correspondió el ósculo. Se separaron y él la miró con interrogación. —Pero yo creí que…

—Tenía miedo Tai, fue algo repentino, no supe cómo reaccionar.

Envuelto en asombro —Entonces ¿Tú si…?

—Te quiero Tai… y mucho —musitó mirando los labios del chico y mordiendo los de ella.

Él captó rápido las señales y la besó, pero esta vez él tenía el control, la sujetó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo sin dejar espacio que los separa, sintió el agarre de la chica sobre su cuello y sus labios se fundieron en un beso largo y profundo de esos que te dejan con ganas de más.

La castaña los miraba sonriente. La guerra había sido ganada aunque en el camino hubo bajas, bajas a su orgullo y sobre todo a su corazón que murió en aquel concierto. Viendo su reloj se dio cuenta de que era la hora de elegir el rey y la reina del baile y ella los anunciaría.

Subió a dar el comunicado cortando la música y observando a su amiga reír al lado de Tai. Él, que la abrazada con fuerza y guiñándole el ojo a su persona emitiendo luego un movimiento de labios que fue leído como un "gracias, te debo una" solo pudo alegrarse. El redoble de tambores se escuchaba aumentando las ansias de conocer a los nuevos reyes de la preparatoria de Odaiba, ella abría el sobre y leyó quién había ganado como rey del baile "Tai Yagami"

—Y nuestro rey es ¡Taichi Yagami!

Aplaudieron sin sorprenderse. El chico había ganado el campeonato de fútbol, había quedado solo y disponible cuando su amiga la pelirroja se fue, se había transformado en un "chico malo" y estaba bien bueno, un video de él sin camisa trapeando el suelo del baño de los varones lo habían impulsado como el chico más _"PAPAPASITO"_ de todos los colegios de Odaiba. Sí, era el CR7 de las preparatorias. Por eso el más mencionado para ganar la corona.

Tai dejó a Sora luego de darle un prolongado beso en su mejilla y susurrar "esto será rápido, vuelvo pronto" subió al escenario en donde fue coronado.

Leyó el sobre de la reina del baile "Yoley Inoue" la buscó con la mirada y abrió sus ojos para luego señalar con ellos a Sora, la pelo morado comprendió todo y asintió felizmente. Es que sería anti natural que Tai fuese el rey y su reina fuera otra chica, habían recién hecho las paces y esta sería la cereza del postre, el toque que faltaba.

—Sora Takenouchi.

La sorpresa de la noche, todos murmuraban y se veían entre sí, ella ya no era una estudiante de esa preparatoria, era trampa. Sora se sintió avergonzada, las miradas feas del lugar eran evidentes. Un aplauso lento y solo resonó por la acústica de la cancha -ahora una pista de baile- cuando vieron de donde provenía observaron a Yamato Ishida. Todos los demás del lugar comenzaron a imitarlo y a alentar a Sora de subir por su corona.

Era el momento del baile del rey y la reina. En el centro de la pista él le extendió la mano, ella se inclinó y saludó, como aquella vez en el parque. Se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a moverse. Parejas luego se acercaron a bailar, Ken y Yoley, Kari y TK y el resto con sus parejas. Michel bailaba con una chica que había conocido, después de todo no había ido con Mimí, no en plan de cita.

Era la única sin bailar la pieza lenta y allí lo vio venir, se acercó y sin pedirle permiso la tomó de la mano y la llevó a bailar. Junto a ella cientos de mariposas la acompañaban, bailar con Matt era sublime, estar tan cercas, sentir su olor, su cuerpo, su respirar cerca de su cuello, sentir sus manos tocar las de ella. Acomodo su cabeza sobre el hombro de él y se perdió a sí misma. Olvidando todo.

—¿Qué hace tu pareja bailando con otra? —Susurró Matt sacando del sueño perfecto a Mimí.

—Es libre de bailar con quién lo deseo, no soy su dueña.

La tomó entre sus brazos y la giró un poco, pues la música iba un poco más rápida, tipo vals.

—Que poco hombre.

—Lo dice uno que se besa con dos chicas diferentes en menos de una hora.

El resopló una risa —¿Celosa Mimí Tachikawa? No veo porque deberías de estarlo, si no somos nada. Tengo entendido que lo del beso fue solo un favor que me hiciste.

Una vez más la giró sin soltar su mano, luego la atrapó por la cintura y la apretó hacia él.

Con nervios por aquel agarre respondió —¿Quién te dijo que lo estaba? Fue solo una observación.

El baile continuaba para todos menos para ellos que se detuvieron en una guerra de miradas, él sonriente y seductor, ella desafiante y nerviosa. Soltó sus manos de las de él y se echó hacia atrás.

—Yo no soy el juguete de nadie.

—No estoy jugando Mimí.

La paciencia de la castaña estaba desbordada, para que ocultar lo que ya era obvio, estaba enamorada de Matt y él lo sabía, ahora solo quería jugar con ella, sabiendo que esta podría caer en sus pies, pero no, no le daría el gusto de sentirse superior mientras la humillaba besando a otras, a miles de fans, de mujeres y sobre todo luego de haber sido besado por ella. Borrar el toque de sus labios para él había sido muy fácil.

—No te acerques a mí. Vi cómo te besabas con ella y no digas que fue actuación, pensé que aquel beso entre tú y yo significó algo, pero veo que solo soy una más de tu repertorio de chicas.

Con pasos bruscos se giró para marcharse de allí y dejar atrás a Matt con la palabra en la boca, sin embargo, esta se enredó con el vestido largo cayendo así al suelo. Llamo la atención de todos en el baile. La miraban sin disimulo.

—¡Mimí!— Gritaba Sora desde lejos y soltando a Tai para ayudarla.

Matt que estaba cerca intentó levantarla pero solo recibió el manotazo de Mimí, se levantó y corrió fuera del lugar cojeando. Sora la persiguió, Tai miró a Matt quién salió del lugar seguido del moreno.

* * *

**~~~~.*.~~~~**

Estaba en su cuarto recordando todo lo que había sucedido, ¿por qué la tomaba como una tonta? No es que lo fuera, ella podía ser sensible, algo extravertida y un poco mimada, pero jamás una tonta. Derramaba lagrimas sobre su cama aun con su vestido de noche puesto, a su lado Sora le pasaba la mano por su cabello. Esto no lo planeó así, su amiga solo tenía tres días en Odaiba y ella debía pasarlo con Tai, no consolándola, pero era de esperarse, ninguno de sus planes funcionaban como quería, ella no había planeado querer al rubio.

Un golpeteo en la ventana llamó la atención de Sora, se levantó y fue a ver que era. Al mirar por la ventana estaba Tai sonriente, con solo la camisa blanca y su saco guindando del brazo.

—¡EY! — Grito en medio de un susurro— hola.

Sora muy sorprendida, pero alegre lo miraba —Hola ¿Qué haces aquí? Es muy tarde.

—Baja un momento y trae a Mimí contigo.

(*)

—Sora no quiero —Se quejaba bajando la escalera siendo arrastrada— no quiero ver a Tai ni ser mal tercio.

—Sabes que si Tai te solicitó no es para que nos hagas mal tercio Mimí, algo sabe.

Llegaron a la puerta en donde al abrirla pudieron observar a Tai que no dudó en tomar de la mano a Sora y halarla dejando a Mimí sola. Antes de partir le soltó a la morena.

—De nada, estamos a mano.

Tres segundos después delante de la chica estaba Matt con su guitarra colgando y caminando despacio hacia ella. —Antes de que digas nada, déjame hacer algo… luego me iré si eso quieres.

Empezó a sonar una melodía lenta desde las cuerdas de la guitarra, Matt después de un momento emprendió a cantar:

**_"Solo quiero estar junto a ti un rato. Estás tan bonita esta noche, tus ojos son tan encantadores, tu boca es tan dulce. Hay mucha gente que no me comprende eso es porque no me conocen como tú solo te quiero tocar y abrazarte. Te necesito Dios, te necesito. Te quiero tanto"_**

La miraba con fascinación, ella intentaba mantener la calma y no mostrar que estaba completa y bobamente enamorada de Matt, todo sucedió tan pronto, pero ¿Qué? Así es el amor. Ahora no podía dejar de amarlo y de maravillarse con sus rasgos de adonis o su voz celestial o su gran personalidad. La vos del rubio continuaba sonando al compás de los acordes de su instrumento de cuerdas.

**_"Cada vez que sopla el viento oigo tu voz, así que te llamo en susurros. De mañana, nuestro amor amanece, el cielo se alegra de que hayas venido._**

**_Sabes cómo me siento esto no puede estar mal estoy tan orgulloso de decir que te quiero tu amor me hace volar espero que sigamos adelante este momento dura siempre el amor es la respuesta._**

Ya sin poder controlarlo se acercó hasta él y se ocultó tras la espalda del de ojos azules, y con cuidado poso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Matt y esta vez fue ella quién continuó la letra de la canción.

**_Oigo tu voz ahora, eres mi elección ahora. El amor que me traes. El Cielo está en mi corazón cuando me llamas oigo arpas y los ángeles cantan… Sabes cómo me siento, esto no puede estar mal, esto es para siempre. _**

Finalizaron ambos, la última parte de la canción. Mimí con sus dedos acariciaba los hombros del rubio bordeándolos hasta perder el contacto físico y volver a verlo de frente.

**_….No puedo dejar de amarte y si lo dejo entonces dime qué voy a hacer"_**

—Mimí yo solo…

Negó con su cabeza y felizmente acortó la distancia entre ella y Matt, él hizo lo mismo y tomándola con ambas manos por su rostro rompió el momento con un beso, suave que dejaba escapar mejor que en una canción lo que sentían. Este era mucho mejor que el anterior, ese que le robó la chica, este ya estaba dentro de la clasificación "un beso de amor" con sentimientos.

Se alejaron sonrientes y viéndola directo a los ojos susurro —¿Qué has hecho conmigo?

Para luego volver a besarse. Cosa que fue interrumpida por los vitoreo de Sora y Tai unos metros más atrás de ellos, aunque ¿Qué podían decir ellos? Si verlos sin estar apachurrados el uno con el otro.

(*)

Veían como los tortolos se despedían luego de los tres días de Sora en Odaiba. Mimí no pudo evitar llorar al ver como sus amigos se abrazaban y acariciaban antes de que el vuelo de la pelirroja saliera, Matt la sostenía por los hombros.

—Se volverán a ver.

—No es justo, solo se podrán ver cada cierto tiempo y por pocos días. El amor no debería tener fronteras que los separe.

—Eso no es cierto —Habló sin más— No se verán cada cierto tiempo, al finalizar el semestre Tai se mudará a Kioto, ya tiene todo listo, pero será una sorpresa para Sora.

—¡En serio? ¿lo hará?

—Dice que no tiene motivos para estar en Odaiba, tarde o temprano tendrá que dejar a sus padres y Kioto le ofrece una beca y la oportunidad de jugar al fútbol, eso y bueno… a Sora.

—¡QUE ROMANTICO! —Gritó la castaña guindándose del cuello de su novio— Sé que sería presionar la relación, porque solo tenemos tres días de novios pero…

—Sin duda lo haría Mimí, con los ojos cerrados iría al fin del mundo por ti.

Como siempre su rostro se iluminó por ese comentario, luego se dieron un corto beso casto y fueron a despedir a Sora, pues ya anunciaban su vuelo.

* * *

**Y así termina, T.T ojala les guste, no tengo más que decir :D**


End file.
